Big Green
Big GreenWinston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Two Faces of Slimer" (1987) (DVD ts. 07:02-07:03). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "Big Green's outta here!" is an evil doppelganger of Slimer. There was a leak in the Containment Unit that caused Slimer to turn into Big Green every time he went to sleep. He was captured when Slimer and Big Green were separated by slightly modified Proton Streams. History The Containment Unit occasionally suffered from fatigue and stress. The Ghostbusters once failed to prevent a seal failure.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Two Faces of Slimer" (1987) (DVD ts. 07:21-07:24). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "That funny noise we've been hearing seems to be a minor seal failure." As a result, a small amount of ectoplasm escaped but not enough to constitute a whole ghost.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Two Faces of Slimer" (1987) (DVD ts. 07:29-07:34). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "A small amount of Ectoplasm escaped but not enough to constitute a whole ghost." The ectoplasm was some form of catalytic paranormal flux, harmless to corporeal entities but to incorporeal ones, the flux could induce malevolent ectoplasmic metamorphosis. It changes small, friendly ghosts into big, scary ones.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Two Faces of Slimer" (1987) (DVD ts. 11:46-11:53). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Some form of catalytic paranormal flux. Harmless to corporeal entities but capable of inducing malevolent ectoplasmic metamorphosis."Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Two Faces of Slimer" (1987) (DVD ts. 11:54-11:58). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "He means it was something that can't hurt us but can make harmless ghosts turn mean and ugly." The energy leak infected Slimer while he slept.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Two Faces of Slimer" (1987) (DVD ts. 14:27-14:31). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "That energy leak from the Containment Unit! It must have infected him."Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Two Faces of Slimer" (1987) (DVD ts. 14:32-14:37). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Yeah and whenever he falls asleep, he turns into a hideous creature of unspeakable horror!" Thus, Slimer would sleep walk, in a sense, and transform into a monster form without knowing it. The monster carried out his base desire, to eat everything. The Ghostbusters first encountered the monster at a 24 hour deli where it was dubbed "Big Green." They met it again at Neptune's Floating Restaurant where they tried to use Plan 52-A but failed to trap it again. While checking the Containment Unit, the Ghostbusters were attacked by Big Green. They trapped it but tripped on his ectoplasm and released him, only to find Slimer. Egon realized Slimer was infected and tried to find a way to reverse the process with Ray. If they didn't, Slimer would remain in this monster form forever after a few more transformations.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Two Faces of Slimer" (1987) (DVD ts. 14:54-14:59). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "These readings indicate that if he undergoes this change enough times he'll eventually stay in his new monster form." Meanwhile, Peter and Winston tried to keep Slimer awake and prevent anymore transformations. They failed and Big Green took off. The Ghostbusters confronted it the 24 hour City Supermarket. They took a risk and induced ectoplasmic fission to separate Slimer from Big Green by setting their guns to 50,000 Giga Hertz.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Two Faces of Slimer" (1987) (DVD ts. 18:28-18:33). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "By inducing ectoplasmic fission, we can split Slimer apart from his alter ego."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Two Faces of Slimer" (1987) (DVD ts. 18:47-18:51). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Peter. Winston. Set your beams to 50,000 Giga Hertz and --" Peter reflected his Proton Stream off a store mirror and succeeded. After the dust cleared, Slimer and Big Green were two separate entities. However, there was so much ectoplasm present that Egon couldn't pinpoint Big Green's location with the P.K.E. Meter. They asked Slimer what he would want to eat the most. Slimer took them to the ice cream section, where sure enough Big Green was. Although confined in the Proton Streams, he still managed to drag the Ghostbusters before Peter trapped him. Abilities Big Green employs unique tactics to avoid the Proton Streams. It spins in a circle and can spin itself into a vortex and emit large amounts of ectoplasm. Trivia *In the call sheet of "The Two Faces of Slimer", Big Green is listed as "Green Ghost."Marsha Goodman (1987). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "The Two Faces of Slimer" (1987). *Flashbacks of Big Green's appearance are seen in the hour-long version of the later episode "Deja Boo." Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"The Two Faces of Slimer" See Also *Copycat *Evil Slimer twin References Gallery Collages GhostbustersvsBigGreeninTwoFacesofSlimerepisodeCollage2.png GhostbustersvsBigGreeninTwoFacesofSlimerepisodeCollage3.png GhostbustersvsBigGreeninTwoFacesofSlimerepisodeCollage4.png Primary Canon Biggreen2.jpg|Catalytic Paranormal Flux that created Big Green Biggreen4.jpg|Slimer transforms into Big Green BigGreen11.jpg|Slimer completes transformation BigGreen09.jpg|Taunting Ghostbusters in a deli Biggreen3.jpg|Big Green terrorizes a deli, without taking a number BigGreen10.jpg|In floating kitchen BigGreen12.jpg|In Firehouse basement BigGreen13.jpg|Shot at in Firehouse basement BigGreen14.jpg|Shot at in Firehouse basement BigGreen05.jpg|Spinning vortex BigGreen06.jpg|Confined in Firehouse basement BigGreen07.jpg|Trapped in Firehouse basement BigGreen15.jpg|In City Supermarket BigGreen16.jpg|In City Supermarket BigGreen17.jpg|Confined in City Supermarket BigGreen08.jpg|Confined in City Supermarket Category:Ghosts Category:RGB Characters Category:Media Class 5